


Dale's Reading Corner #1 "Beauty and the Bones"(part1) ft. Davetastic

by Dale (Bouncyballblue)



Series: Dale's Reading Corner [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Audiobook, Beauty and the Beast, F/M, King Sans (Undertale), Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Underfell Sans (Undertale), undertale podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncyballblue/pseuds/Dale
Summary: Dale andDavetasticreadBeauty and the BonesbyIkustioaThe skeleton watched in irritation, then disbelief, as his uninvited guest sat down on a low wall and pulled a map out of his pocket. That had to be the stupidest thing Sans had ever seen. Did human maps of the area include HAUNTED CASTLE ON FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN? He doubted it. Besides, there was a village at the foot of the mountain, straight down through the forest; even if he couldn’t find the main path, all this moron had to do was walk downhill, back the…way he’d…Wait. How had he even gotten in here?
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Dale's Reading Corner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202729
Kudos: 2





	Dale's Reading Corner #1 "Beauty and the Bones"(part1) ft. Davetastic

[ ](https://mystuff.bublup.com/ui/landing_page?item_id=001-i-ef2984ba-d03d-454e-8e1c-fb57b972b9a5) [](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hwZ47aFmytO_5Q1AzwTjARKOw8Qxdszv/preview?usp=sharing)

[ ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYw8vF6k9cX_birGQPUcJTx2drGEuOKuW)

[](https://ko-fi.com/davetasticdave)

[ ](https://gamejolt.com/games/bhc/538663)

art by [LostImmortality](https://lost-immortality.tumblr.com/)

[Watch the next reading live on Discord!](https://discord.gg/SgHVH6XbB6)

MUSIC USED  
(intro) Smilin' and Vibin' by David Renda https://www.fesliyanstudios.com/royalty-free-music/download/smilin-and-vibin/1197  
Emotional by Rafael Krux Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/5481-emotional- License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license  
Fantasy Theme by Rafael Krux Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/5427-fantasy-theme- License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license  
Sleeping Mountain by Rafael Krux Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/5342-sleeping-mountain- License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license  
Ice And Snow by Rafael Krux Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/5317-ice-and-snow- License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license  
Forsaken by Mikael Hellman Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/5221-forsaken License: https://filmmusic.io/standard-license


End file.
